Lighting Up The Dark
by Desynchronization Imminent
Summary: Fraternal twins May and Kai are the only two people to survive a mass government disagreement. They find life in the sewers. Injured and exhausted, they pass out in the tunnels, only to be found by five beings they didn't know existed. Now they begin new lives, realizing they each have an attraction to the ones clad in purple and red... Will be rated M later, T for now.


_**Heeeeeeeello! Well, I have to admit, I am not a fan of OC stories, but when my non TMNT fan friend suggested doing a collab with this prompt, I couldn't resist! It was just way too good of an idea! So, yeah, she's a total TMNT fan now (A week ago she thought it was stupid) and is head over heels in love with Raphael. Sort of like me with Donnie...**_

**_So anyway, this is a collaboration with Cat625 on Wattpad, so it's posted under her account there, too. I write the chapters from May's POV, and she does Kai's. Yes some of the story be from the turtles' points of view._**

**_Go on Google to look up a pic of Skrillex if you've never seen him before; May's hair looks like that. But instead of the short side being bald, it's buzzed. Her glasses look like the ones he wears sometimes, too. _**

**_Ah, you probably don't care about any of this, anyway! :-) Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, almost tempted to beg for five more minutes. I forced my aching muscles into a sitting position, using my hand to rub one of my eyes. When I moved it away, I saw a dark red streak on my skin, and immediately knew it was blood. I felt my forehead, where I almost winced as my fingers brushed over a deep cut that resided there. I looked around, my eyes widening as I saw the scene of a completely destroyed New York City.

Buildings were in ruins, still falling and crumbling as a few remaining fires burned, lapping lowly as their lives began to diminish. Everything, the streets, the fallen telephone poles, street lamps, and overturned cars, were all covered in a thick blanket of pale gray ash, and the air was thick with smog and airborne particles of soot. Pieces of building were scattered everywhere, and I could see bodies partially hidden under larger piles of the heavy material.

I quickly looked around for someone, very near and dear to my heart, who I'd known for my entire life. My eyes landed on my younger sister, Kai, who was laying on her back with one of her arms limp next to her head and the other lain across her stomach. Her short, spiky, usually jet black hair was caked with the dust that covered everything, and I couldn't see the red streak she had in it anymore. I crawled over to her, brushing a piece of bang out of her eye, hoping she wasn't dead.

"Kai?" I whispered, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her electric green eyes that complimented my electric blue, which I hid behind a pair of large "nerd" glasses and clad in dark blue eyeliner and super lush lash mascara. Her small amount of makeup had been smeared down her face, giving the impression that she had been crying, though Kai rarely cried.

"May?" she asked, and I nodded. "Are we dead?"

"No," I answered. "At least I don't think so. And I don't hope so, either." She nodded, an I helped her sit up. A bit of ash fell off of her chest, and her black tee shirt was torn up a little. I stood up, putting on my bravado for my little sister even though I had a horrible case of vertigo, and reached my hand out to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up, looking her up and down, from the now-tan hair to the too big khaki-colored cargo pants she insisted on wearing, to make sure she was okay. She had some scratches on her arms, and she had some blood drizzling from her right temple. After I had checked her out, I ran my fingers through the long side of my hair (I had one side buzzed like Skrillex), which was stiff and coarse from the soot and what I was guessing was sweat. My own, charcoal gray, skin tight jeans had become a shade lighter, and my usually blood red tee that read 'Classified' diagonally across the chest in black, rock-looking letters was now was a dark pink. I doubted that the purple that dyed the shaved side of my head and the piece of bang that always hung over my right eye was visible. My high, buckled, combat looking boots were no longer their usual dull black, but scuffed and gray. I bent down and rubbed some of the soot off with my thumb, revealing the color it used to be.

I stood back up straight and looked at Kai.

"May, are we the only people still alive?" Kai asked me, her voice more like a breath, and I glanced at the scanner on my arm. It was supposed to find any human life within a fifty mile radius, and I frowned.

"I don't know Kai," I replied, toying around with the scanner. What did it really matter? We were shut ins. No one liked us at school, and the only friends I really had were Kai and people I'd met on Xbox live and tumblr. We were orphans; we had lived in the old house that our father had grown up in, before he and Mom had both died from lung cancer (they were smokers). It had no mortgage on it, and I had toyed around with the computer and the bill companies so we didn't need to pay the electricity bills, so all we really needed was money for food. I worked part time at Hot Topic and the movie theater, and Kai worked at the piercing shop in across the mall from Hot Topic full time. In the end, it was just enough to get us through, and our lives weren't TOO horrible.

"Let's find out if this," I held up the arm that the scanner was on, pointing at it with my free hand, "works." She nodded, and I pressed the button that would send the detector throughout the ruins of the city, looking for life, and held it up above my head. It made a beeping sound, and I brought it back down. Kai moved close to me, peering at the five dots that appeared.

"Those must be people who survived!" I exclaimed. "They've taken cover... in the sewers?" I looked at Kai, seeing the appalled look on her face. I shrugged. "It's the best we've got. Once we find them, I might be able to fiddle with the scanner enough to widen the range to the whole world.

I hoped with all my heart that we and the five dots on my scanner weren't the only living things on Earth.

"It looks like we'll have to go into the sewers and walk for a mile due east, and we'll come to them," I thought aloud, beginning to walk to the nearest alley, all of which housed man hole covers. Well, what used to be and alley. It was more just more boulder field, the only pieces of the buildings on either side were the framework, mostly the foundation and a little bit of the stone that had formed the apartment complex. I shuffled my feet through all the debris until my feet hit the bumpy metal that made up the manhole cover. I bent down, trying to pry it off, but it was either stuck or just way too heavy for a nineteen year old girl, who's injured, to lift.

"Kai, can you help me with this?" I asked, and she walked over, bending down beside me. I counted down from three, and we both lifted the cover and slid it off to the side. She jumped down, and I followed, sliding the lid back over the hole.

My feet hit the hard floor of the tunnels, and I checked the scanner, beginning to walk east. We walked for ten minutes, and our luck was pretty good, until...

"Damn," I muttered as we hit a wall. Of course. Why would I have thought that wandering through the winding sewers of New York would be EASY? No. I shouldn't have thought that at all.

But yet here we stood, being forced to turn either right or left, unable to continue east, the way we wanted. No, of course now we had to go north or south, which wouldn't lead us anywhere.

Kai didn't make a sound, but I could tell we were thinking the exact same thing.

SERIOUSLY?!

I sighed, wiping a bead of sweat off my brow, and bringing down some blood as well. I notice for the firs time that the cut went completely over my right eye, and it was deep enough to leave a scar from the middle of my forehead to my cheekbone.

"Let's just turn left," I said in exasperation, going in the said direction. Left had always been kind to me; it was the side of my dominant hand AND the side with my better eye. So I figured that we might as well see if my streak kept up, and we walked down the tunnel.

And we walked.

And we walked.

Until we came to a turn that forced us to go right, the direction that the other people were. I eagerly made the turn, only to come to another 100 feet later.

This is what happened time after time after time, until we had been wandering around in the sewers for four hours.

I realized that I didn't hear Kai's footsteps echoing through the tunnels along with mine own. I stopped and turned, finding her sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Kai?" I asked, moving back over to her. "Are you okay?" She looked at me tiredly.

"Can we rest?" she asked, looking back at the floor. I thought for a moment. We SHOULD keep going, but we had been walking for hours, and I couldn't deny the weariness in my legs and throbbing of my muscles. I knew that Kai felt the same, if not worse, considering her limp, and I frowned.

"We'll rest for an hour," I said, and as soon as the words left my mouth, Kai sunk all the way to the floor, curling up into a ball and resting her head on her hands. "Sleep tight, little sis," I said, expecting to get her usual sharp retort of 'We're fraternal twins!', but none came. She was out. _I'll keep watch_, I thought, sitting on the ground. From what exactly? I didn't know. But I decided that was what I'd do.

Not five minutes had passed when I felt my eyelids get heavy. I began struggling to keep them open, and failing every time. I soon found my face pressed against the cold floor of the tunnels, and I felt myself begin to slip into a deep unconsciousness. I opened my mouth to shout for someone, anyone, but the only sound I heard was the word 'Help!' yelled in a voice that wasn't my own, nor was it Kai's. It was completely foreign, and the last thing I saw was a pair of strange feet running toward me before I went out.

* * *

I snapped open my eyes, remembering what had happened before I passed out. There had been a person running towards me, and now I didn't know where I was. I stood up quickly, ignoring the temporary darkening of my vision, and from what I could see...

It was as of someone _lived _there.

My vision cleared, and I began walking around. I saw Kai, still asleep, across on another part of a bench, which wrapped all the way around the interior of a large, perfectly square dent in the ground. There were beanbag chairs, pillows, and even a television. I walked over to the television, examining the strange looking mad scientist feel it had to it as I crouched down next to it. I squinted, taking off my glasses and rubbing a smudge of grime off them with my shirt, which didn't really help, considering my shirt was filthy. I put them back on, getting pissed off that they had only gotten smudgier. I reached up, placing my hand on where I remembered I had a cut, and found that it had been stitched up.

One of the people here were skilled with medicine.

I sidled myself to the back of the TV, where a ton of wires were showing. I furrowed my brow. Now that couldn't have been very safe...

I lifted my hand, touching one of the wires that were yellow. As soon as my finger grazed it, I heard a noise from behind me, like a door being slid open (or closed), and I whipped around, immediately on my guard. I narrowed my eyes and stood, cautiously walking over to where I heard the sound from. Two giant sliding doors, reaching up to the ceiling, stood in front of me. I must have heard them being closed.

"But by what?" I thought out loud, something that I did quite often. I reached out and grabbed one of the handles, pulling as hard as I could, which was a little too much. The door, though extremely large, was incredibly easy to move. I walked through the opening, and my eyes widened.

IT WAS A LAB. OH MY GOD THEY HAD A LAB.

I smiled, walking quickly over to a desk that sat in the corner. There were posters, one of which was a diagram of the human eye, and another was the anatomy of a turtle.

"Huh," I said. Weird. Turtle anatomy.

I turned, and a giant machine caught my eye. How had I missed the massive graffitied... subway car on wheels?

I walked all around the car, catching a plate on the back that read 'Shellraiser'. I raised an eyebrow. Shellraiser? That wasn't a word. I shrugged it off, completing my round of it anyway. It appeared to have a large cannon on the roof, and claws cut out of barrels in the front.

I glanced over at something that was covered by a blanket. I tilted my head a little and walked over to it. I grabbed the piece of cloth and dragged it off, holding it in my right hand as I gaped at what was underneath.

A small robot, standing only about three feet.

"Whoa," I breathed, kneeling down in front of the droid and tapping it in between the eyes. I smiled, showing all my teeth, including that stupid gap in between my two front ones. Why did I have to inherit the recessive diastema?

"This is amazing!"

"Thanks." My body went rigid as I got an unexpected response. I stopped breathing and I dropped the blanket, spinning around quickly.

"Who said that?" I asked, my eyes darting around the lab, searching for any signs of life. I saw a shadow move, and I quickly went on guard again, raising my fists into a fighting stance. I heard a small laugh.

"That won't do anything, I'm a highly trained martial artist," the person, a male, said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Try me, I dare you," I said menacingly, and I could almost smell his taken-aback ness. A small smile formed on my lips, and I put my fists down. However, I didn't lose my guard.

"Show yourself," I stated plain and loud.

"Hmm, I don't think you want me to do that," he replied. I crossed my arms. "I'll scare you."

"I don't think so," I said, losing my smirk. "I've seen plenty of scary things. I doubt you're one of them."

"No, I think I just might be." I rolled my eyes and took in an angry breath, turning around to look at the Turtle Anatomy poster.

"Turtle anatomy?" I questioned. "You're interested in turtles?"

"I guess you could say that," he replied, and I took out my phone as I heard him take a few steps. A smirk grew on my face, and I pulled up my camera app, reversing the lens so that I could look behind me.

_Gotcha_, I mouthed, and I turned around quickly to confirm what my camera had shown.

"Gah, don't look at me!" he shouted, shielding his face with two incredibly large, green, three fingered hands.

"You're a mutant," I stated. "Not scary." He moved his hands away from his head, peering at me with reddish brown eyes from behind a purple bandana as he stood up straight.

"You mean, you're _not_ scared of this... monstrosity?" he gestured to himself, and I laughed a little."Monstrosity? No no no, wrong 'M' word. More like MAGNIFICENT." He blushed, something I didn't know a turtle could do, and he placed one of his hands behind his head. "You're a marvel of nature." I smiled gently, and he blushed a little harder. I took a step closer. He was clad in knee pads, elbow pads, ankle and wrist wrappings, a belt and sash, which held a Bō staff, and of course the purple mask.

"What's your name?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes. He was a whole foot taller than me (I'm only 5'3"). He looked a little embarrassed to be this close to me, even though all he had to do was say his name. I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Oh, um, yeah, uh, sorry, I was looking at your shirt. I'm Donatello, or Donnie for short. So your boobs are classified?" He facepalmed. "Wait, that's not what I meant, I, ugh." His shoulders slumped. "Sorry." I fell into hysterics, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and I fell over onto him.

"It's fine, it's fine," I said when I finally got a hold of myself. He looked at me funny, and I smiled, showing all of my teeth. His eyes widened. "What?" I asked, getting serious.

"You have diastema?" I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "It's ugly, right?" He shook his head rapidly.

"No no, not at all," he said, waving his hands back and forth quickly. "Well, you see, I, well..." He stopped talking.

And he smiled, flashing a large gap in between his two front teeth that I hadn't noticed before. I smiled, and he closed his mouth again.

"But seriously, you're not offended that I was... looking?" he asked bashfully, and I laughed again.

"No, not at all! That's the point of the shirt. My chest area _is_ classified." He cocked his head. "I plan on staying virgin forever," I explained, and he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when an ear splitting scream pierced the air, and we rushed out of the lab to see that it had come from none other than Kai.

"Kai!" I shouted running over to her as she thrashed and kicked, trying to attack... wait, was that another mutant turtle?

"Hey, get away, you're scaring her, isn't that obvious?!" I yelled at the new mutant, who was clad in a red bandana. I glared at him as he met my eyes with ones the exact same shade as Kai's, electric green. He lifted his hands and moved away from where he sat near my sister, making a face that said 'Jese woman!' I glared at him as he scootched himself away.

"Are you okay Kai?" I asked, but the only response was her staring at Raph, her knuckles white from being clenched tightly and her face paler than usual (we were both fare skinned). I turned to the turtle who had scared my sister. "And who are you?"

"Name's Raphael, Raph for short," he said, looking at Kai and turning on his charm. "I'm the one who carried you back." He flashed her a smile, and I had to admit he looked pretty hot, for a turtle. Kai's eyes just widened, and she began to squirm around, rubbing her arms and her back, as if trying to remove any traces of Raphael ever touching her.

"Raph, Master Splinter said not to show ourselves!" Donatello shouted. Raphael gave him a raised brow.

"Yeah, looks like you were doing great," he said sarcastically, looking away from his brother again as Donatello fumed. I saw a small smile on Kai's face, and I was desperately trying not to laugh. To no avail, of course, and I got an angry look from the purple clad turtle, until I mouthed the word 'classified' at him and he couldn't help but smile and blush, showing the gap that was identical to mine. He walked over and sat down, and I placed myself a few feet away from Kai.

"Are there more of you?" I asked, immediately regretting saying it in that tone of voice. "Wow, that sounded really offensive, didn't it?" They shook their heads.

"You have no idea what we've been called," Raphael said. "We've been called ham shanks, hideous freaks, giant lizard things, and other words I'd rather not say." My eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yeah, lots of people are nasty."

"But, in response to your first question," Donatello began. "We have two other brothers, Leonardo and Michelangelo." I nodded.

"Your guardian has a thing for Renaissance painters, it appears," I said, smiling. Donatello nodded, just as a ringtone sounded, and he pulled out a cell phone. More like a SHELL phone, actually, for it appeared to be modeled after a turtle shell. I internally laughed. That was pretty cool, to stick with the turtle theme.

"Not funny, Mikey," he said, and all of sudden I wanted to know what the text had said. "What were you even doing in my lab?" I heard a noise from above me, and turned to look at a large spiral as a green head poked out from over top of it. I heard Kai fidget, and the next turtle dropped down from above.

"Ha ha, dude, I can't believe you were LOOKIN'," he said, his voice like a surfer dude's, and he rested his thumbs in his belt, which held nunchucks. Donatello blushed, and I could only guess that from the nickname that this was Michelangelo, who donned an orange mask, who had obviously been hiding in the lab, too.

And spying when Donnie had _noticed _my shirt. Which, not to mention, was still filthy.

"Oh seriously you guys?!" a voice came from behind a wall. "Sensei gave us one little order, and you guys go and do the exact opposite?!" Michelangelo rolled his eyes.

"Leo, you can come out now, dude," he said, an exasperated tone to his voice. "There's no point in hidin' anymore." A fourth turtle appeared, wearing a blue strip of cloth around his eyes and a pissed off look on his face. He plopped himself on the bench away from the others, glaring at them all.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, until I broke it.

"So," I said. "How old are you guys?" Good job, May. Break the ice with the others in a less awkward manner.

"We'll be nineteen on September 29th," Leonardo replied.

"You're all the same age?" I asked, egging on the conversation. They nodded.

"All mutated on the same day, at the same time," Donatello said. I nodded. "How about you two? How far are you guys apart?" I smiled.

"Four minutes," I said, and Michelangelo smiled. "I'm the older twin."

"That's so awesome!" he exclaimed. "When's your birthday?"

"January 21st," I replied. "That's when we'll be nineteen, too. So we're all pretty much the same age." I smiled.

"But we're older." I glared at Raphael.

"Yeah," I said with a hint of annoyance. "Yeah, you are. By like four months. So not by much." Raphael shrugged.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm May, and this is Kai," I said, remembering that I hadn't introduced myself, and gestured to Kai. "We know your names." I smiled, and it went back to awkward silence. I would have rather sat there like that than what I said next.

"Everyone in New York is dead," I said. "The major missile problem caused the death of everyone. I think that it might be everyone on earth, too." They nodded sadly, but then Raphael sat up abruptly.

"Wait, everyone?" he asked, and I nodded, looking over at Donatello, whose eyes had glazed over with tears. "That means..." Raphael trailed off, and Donatello finished his sentence, his voice a mere whisper:

"April..."

* * *

**_Dun dun dun sorry April fans. I don't hate her, but I do like Karai better. _**

**_I apologize for any errors I may have missed._**

**_Reviews are appreciated, as always! Thanks for reading! Narf!_**


End file.
